The Pain That Needs To Be Seen:Rewrite
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: Jasper and Alice meet the Cullens. Jasper has a secret that is hurting him and Alice. Will Carlisle be able to help them?I do not own any of these characters.


**Author's Note**: **I felt the need to redo this story. My spelling and grammar were not where they should have been. I am sorry to all of those who read my old version. I can only hope you like this better. Please review it helps keep me writing. Thank you for reading!!!**

The Pain That Needs To Be Seen

I sat in a chair by the window watching the rain fall. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I smelled two vampires approaching. Esme rose as she smelled the scent and walked over to stand by my side. I heard a knock on the door and made my way to the answer it. I opened the door to reveal a girl who was short and had spiky black hair, beside her stood a boy who was tall with blond hair. A few seconds before I could ask who they were a bag went flying and landed on the top shelf of the bookcase. The girl jump forward and threw her arms around me now rid of the bag. I was surprised by the gesture but decided to return the hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry my name is Alice and this is Jasper it is so nice to meet you Carlisle and Esme" she said happily.

I was scared and interested at the same time. All of the sudden the boy moaned grabbed his head and collapsed in pain.

"Jazz I am so sorry her voice filled with anguish. I did not think lets go outside for a while" she said.

I was unsure of what to do. He looked as if he was in great pain. I wanted to help it was my instinct. The girl helped him to his feet and they made their way outdoors I decided to follow after them. They where sitting by a shaded apple tree. The boy Jasper still looked in pain.

As I approached I heard the girl Alice say "Jazz I am sorry I did not think you were still getting over the last one" she said softly.

I could not pick up on what was going on and what did she mean the last one? The girl turned around and her worried gaze met mine. I decided that I should just try and see if I could help.

"Are you ok" I asked in the calmest tone I could use.

"I'm fine" he replied.

I could tell this was a strong front. I had been around sick people long enough to notice one. I thought I should help him I felt for him as if he had been my son for years.

"I am a doctor are you sure I can be of no help" I asked.

I knew it was rude but I thought I should be direct.

"I am ok but thanks for asking sir" he said weakly.

He started to stand and staggered a bit making me want to help him but the Alice already had his arm. He glared at her and she let go.

"Would you like to come inside and talk" I asked them.

I was concerned about the boy but wanted to know who they were.

"Sure thanks" the peppy girl responded.

I entered the living room to find Esme sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down beside her and waited for the couple to sit down and start talking.

"Like I said I am Alice and this is Jasper we want to join your family" she said.

"I can see the future and I have been trying to find you" Alice said.

"We have heard you do not kill humans and would be honored if you would let us join" she said.

I did not know what to say it was not often we found others of are kind who wanted to try are life style. The couple needed are help I could tell I wanted to help the boy so much. I turned to Esme and by the look in her eyes I could tell she wanted to help them too.

"Yes we would be happy for you to join" I said.

"Thanks so much mom and dad lets go pick out a room Jasper" she said as she bounced up in down in joy.

It was funny how comfortable she was around us already. Then I realized I had not asked about there past and she had not asked about mine. I would find out later we would have time now that they were moving in. Esme stood and went to join Alice and Jasper who were already halfway up the stairs. I walked to the shelf and picked up a medical journal and began to read. I heard a happy squeak Alice must have found a room she liked. The boy came down the steps and entered the room. He moved gracefully but my trained eye still noticed the pain in his movements.

"Sir thank you so much for allowing my wife and I to live here" he said with a soft southern accent.

"Oh that's not a problem we love to have new family members" I finished.

He seemed nervous as he walked towards the bookcase and reached for the bag. As he reached his sleeve fell back. My eyes could not believe what I saw. Scars over scars cracked and swollen littered his skin. He saw I was looking at his arms and he moved to cover them. I jumped from my chair and stopped him from pulling his sleeves down. He looked at me ashamed and tried to run. I held tight trying not to hurt his wounds further. I decided to break the silence.

"What is wrong with your arms" I asked.

"Oh nothing" he said quietly.

He broke my grasb on his arms and started moving towards the door. But before he could go out the door the Alice stopped him.

"This is part of the reason we came here Jasper" she said her voice full of love for him.

Then she added "I can not watch you in pain anymore."

I had to know what this couple was talking about but I decided to let them finish their conversation.

"You know Alice I would have never agreed to come here if I new that you would do this. I would not have left you but Alice how can you do this to me" he said this voice only a whisper of pain.

"Oh Jasper I have seen this it will be fine please do not hide like you always do" she said with desperation.

They appeared done with their conversation. I was about to speak again when Esme came down stairs.

"Hey Esme will you come shopping with me " Alice asked happily.

"Oh of course sweetie " said Esme.

She must have realized that Alice wanted them to get out of the house. The women left and the boy took a seat in the chair across from me. He bent his head and rested it in his hands.

"I do not know if I can…..I have not told anyone but Alice…..Why would you care any way" he said in great anguish.

My heart broke for the boy he had obviously never been shown love.

"I promise if you tell me I will tell no one" I said softly trying to calm his nerves.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he said "I have had a rough past you can tell from my scars for some reason once a week they make me ill" he said quietly.

I immediately tried to come up with a cause I thought vampires could not get sick.

"Can you tell me more about it" I asked.

"All I know is that once a week my scars swell up become red and are painful" he said as if ashamed to be in pain.

At that moment I realized I would help the boy. Even in the few minutes we had together I had come to love him as a son. I would take away the pain and show him love.


End file.
